Famous
by CountryCathy
Summary: The boys are in a band called The Gods and the girls are in a band called Fab Four. The end up working together with the same record label. Annabeth thinks her life is perfect; perfect boyfriend, perfect career and everything is perfect. Percy is carefree and has nothing to lose. Terrible at summaries and not sure about the rating so don't worry about it nothing bad will happen


Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or The Heros Of Olympus

Howdy, this is one of my first rodeos ( stories ). I would love some feedback but I'm not going to be like the people who say; "I'm not uploading anymore chapters until I get a certain number of reviews." because that's kind of annoying. So enough ranting...here's the story

**Percy's POV :**

"Mr. Jackson their ready for you" a lady says

"Okay thank you" I say walking into Mr. Smith's office

"Hello Percy" says

"Hey" I return

"Let's skip the small talk. How would you like to get a record deal with me?" He says

"That would be a dream come true! Thank you sir" I say

"Alright stop by tomorrow morning with your band and we can record your songs" he says

" Okay and Thanks again" I say leaving the office

_Later that day_

"We did it boys!" Grover yells( the manager)

" I can't believe this " Nico cheers ( the drummer)

"Girls are going to be throwing themselves at me" Jason says(the guitar player )

"We're going to be famous!" Leo shouts(The bass player)

"I know. We need to perfect our songs tonight" I say(the lead singer)

**Annabeth's POV : **

"Annabeth honey, Wants you and the girls in his office tomorrow morning to help welcome the new band signing to the company" my dad says

"Okay thanks" I say

"Ugh I can't believe there's another band signing to the label" Thalia says

"I hope their cute" Rachel squeals

"Rachel their our competition" Piper says hitting her

"Besides they might be another girl band" I say

"Whatever " Rachel says

_The next day_

"What should we wear?" Rachel asks

"Yeah we definitely want to make the company look good" Piper says

"Alright " Thalia says

"Fine" I say

"MAKEOVERS!" Rachel and Piper scream

After an hour or so of Rachel and Piper doing our hair and their makeup we were finally at the studio

"Hey ladies" greets us

"Hey" we All say

"Follow me" he says

Once we arrived in the recording studio There was five boys standing there

"Ladies I would like to introduce the newest members of the family" says

"Told you they were going to be cute" Rachel Whispers

They were definitely cute especially the one with dark hair and the most amazing sea green eyes.

"Hey I'm Rachel the bass player" she says

"Hey I'm Leo and this is Grover, Nico, Jason and Percy" Leo introduce

"This is Thaila, Piper and Annabeth " Rachel announces

"What unique names except for you red" Leo says

"Hahaha that's not funny"Rachel shouts

"Calm down hon" Leo says laughing

"Well my parents gave me a nice name unlike you I mean what kind of name is Leo" Rachel says

"Give me a call sometime Red" Leo says giving her a piece of paper

"Okay bye we have to go. It was nice meeting you" I say leaving

"Nice work Rach, you already got digits from a cutie" Thaila teases

"Yeah but not the super cute one" Rachel pouts

**Percy's POV : **

"Wow talk about pretty" Grover says

"More like beautiful " Leo says

"I can't believe a girl might actually call Leo"I say

"I'm going to get one of those girls" Jason says

"Hello boys did you like the girls?" asks

"YESSSSSS! " Leo yells

"Hahaha yes they are very nice. You guys can go enjoy the food here because it's lunch time but then you must come and start recording" Mr. Smith says

"Yes Sir" We say leaving

_Lunch_

"Hey guys look its Red and her friends" Leo says walking towards them

"Leo dude come back!" Grover yells

"Let's go save him from embarrassment" I say walking toward them

"Hey Red" Leo says sitting next to Rachel

"Hi" she says blushing while her friends just laugh

"Oh guys this is our manager Juniper " Thaila says

"Hey I'm Grover" he says sitting next to Juniper

"Can I sit next to you?" Jason asks Piper

"Sure" she says smiling

The next thing I knew I was the only one standing because Nico sat next to Thaila. The spot left was next to Annabeth.

"Ummmm can I sit here?" I say

"sure" she says

_Recording studio_

I was the only one in the studio because the boys were off talking to the girls. I decided to work on my new song Just so You Know(Jesse McCartney )

**I shouldn't love you but I want to**

**I just can't turn away**

**I shouldn't see you but I can't move**

**I can't look away**

**I shouldn't love you but I want to**

**I just can't turn away**

**I shouldn't see you but I can't move**

**I can't look away**

**And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not**

**'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop**

**[Chorus:]**

**Just so you know**

**This feeling's taking control of me**

**And I can't help it**

**I won't sit around, I can't let him win now**

**Thought you should know**

**I've tried my best to let go of you**

**But I don't want to**

**I just gotta say it all**

**Before I go**

**Just so you know**

**It's getting hard to be around you**

**There's so much I can't say**

**Do you want me to hide the feelings**

**And look the other way**

**And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not**

**'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop**

**[Chorus]**

**This emptiness is killing me**

**And I'm wondering why I've waited so long**

**Looking back I realize**

**It was always there just never spoken**

**I'm waiting here...been waiting here**

**[Chorus]**

"You're Really good " Annabeth says

"What oh thanks. When did you get here?" I ask

"Well I heard you singing so I came in" she says

"cool" I say (smooth right)

"Yeah" she says

"Do you want to sing" I ask

"No that's okay I really should be going anyway" she says

"Oh okay" I say disappointed

_A few weeks later _

I woke up to the sound of Call me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen

"Hello" I said picking up my phone

"hey Percy its Mr Smith, I was wondering if you could come to the studio is have a surprise for you" he said

"sure yeah I'll be right there" I said running to the shower

20 minutes later I got to the studio only to find Annabeth sitting in the recording room

"hey" I said trying to be cool

"hi" she said not looking up from her songbook

"what are you writing?" I asked siting down

"just something for the band" she said

"so do you want to go to a movie or something sometime?" I asked

"ummmm no I'm good I'm busy" she says

"Oh okay, well if you change your mind just give me a call" I say giving her my number

"Oh thanks " she says

Where's Mr smith, this is so awkward

"hey Annabeth did you finish that song?" he asked

"yeah here" she said excitedly handing him her book

"this is good" he says reading it

"why am I here?"i ask

"Oh right, I want you two to do a duet"he says

"yeah that's a great idea"I say, now she has no choice but to talk to me

"um okay" she says

"so what song" I ask

" this one" he says handing me her book

"Let's start" I say

**Good To You ( By Marianas Trench! My favorite band ) **

**Everyone's around, no words are coming now.**

**And I can't find my breath, can we just say the rest with no sound.**

**And I know this isn't enough, I still don't measure up.**

**And I'm not prepared, sorry is never there when you need it.**

**And now I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone.**

**And now I do want you to know I think you'd be good to me**

**And I'd be so good to you.**

**I would.**

**I thought I saw a sign somewhere between the lines.**

**Maybe it's me, maybe I only see what I want.**

**And I still have your letter just got caught between**

**Someone I just invented, who I really am and who I've become.**

**And now I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone.**

**And now I do want you to know I think you'd be good to me**

**And I'd be so good to you.**

**Whoa**

**You bring me higher.**

**Yeah.**

**I would.**

**And now I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone.**

**And now I do want you to know I think you'd be good to me**

**And I'd be so good to you.**

**I'd be good to you [3x]**

**I'd be so good to you**

**I'd be good to you [3x]**

**I'd be so good to you**

"That was perfect guys thanks" says

"You're really good at writing songs" I say to Annabeth

"Thanks you're not so bad yourself"she says smiling

"Maybe we could write together sometime or our bands could" I say

"Yeah The Gods and Fab Four(creative ) would sound great especially since everyone is getting along" She says

"Alright maybe we could get together sometime" I say

"Stop I have a boyfriend " She says

"Wasn't asking you on a date" I say leaving

**Annabeth's POV : **

"Hey Thals"

"Hey how was the duet with ? Thaila asks

"Shhh I don't think he's handsome!" I argue

"Oh yeah that's why you always stare at him and blush when he smiles at you" she presses

"Whatever you do the same when Nico walks by you!"

"Let's change the subject" she says

"That's what I thought" I say walking into my room

That's chapter one!Was it too long? Too short? What should I change? What do you think of Rachel/Leo? Weird right? More Percabeth? Thalico? Jasper? Grover/Juniper? Remember you don't have to comment for chapters because that's pointless:) I will start writing as soon as I post this


End file.
